Turning Tides
by voldy's gone mouldy 98
Summary: "Hey James, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"  "I'm sorry - what?"    After years and years of fruitless attempts of asking her out, Lily Evans has finally fallen for James Potter, only to find that he isn't interested in her anymore. Or is he?


**A/N: this is a story I published a while back on another fanfiction site. Basically, it's just your typical fluff… ah**** yeah, and Lily might be a bit Mary Sueish in this – I just love her too much and might be overdoing it a little with the quidditch and all – but just read for yourself :-)**

Turning Tides

"Hey James, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"I'm sorry - what?"

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

The Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts were doing their nightly rounds around the castle, or rather had been doing, for now the boy had stopped dead in his tracks, starring at his companion.

"Is this a joke?" James Potter asked. His usually handsome face looked dumbfounded and his hazel eyes blinked in disbelief.

Lily Evans sighed. She pushed her dark red hair out of her freckled face and met James' eyes with her own emerald green ones.

"No, it's not. I just figured that since you haven't asked me out all year, it wasn't much likely for you to do it any time soon, so I decided to take the matter into my own hands", she said smiling.

James gulped. "This comes as kind of a shock, you see. I don't know..." he trailed off and looked at her apologetically.

Lily's smile faltered. She blushed crimson and stammered hastily. "Well, never mind, it was stupid, I'm sorry. Now will you take the left-hand corridor and I'll check the other one so that we can both get into our beds?

And with that, she stormed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily made her way down to breakfast in the Great Hall as slowly as possible. She didn't think she could stand to ever come face to face with James Potter again. What had happened last night was just too humiliating. Not that he'd tease her with it - not too much, at least. He definitely had changed a lot this year. True, he still pulled pranks, but by far less than he used to, and as weird as that might sound, the Marauder's pranks had even come to serve as some sort of moral payback.

Last month for example, Macnair and Bullstrode of Slytherin, both Beaters on the Quidditch team, had bullied a Muggle-born first year into wearing robes that, instead of his house colour, wore an ugly muddy brown - it was enchanted, so that mud actually dripped from the poor kid's robes - and were the inscription Hufflepuff should have been, it said "Mudblood".

The following weekend, in the middle of the Quidditch match Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, Macnair and Bullstrode suddenly found their robes turning the most hilarious shade of baby pink, decorated with hearts, teddy bears and the like, and sporting the words: "Slytherin stinks". To top it all of, their beater's bats zoomed out of their hands and started spanking them all over. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff stands roared with laughter, and up in the air, Potter and Black high-fived.

Yes, Potter had changed. He barely paraded around the halls anymore, and Lily hadn't seen him hex anyone (innocent) for months. When she had first learnt that he'd been made Head Boy, she had dreaded the Head meetings and nightly patrols, convinced he'd seize every available chance to hit on her. She was, mildly speaking, more than surprised when things turned out quite the opposite of what she had feared. Potter seemed to genuinely take his head duties seriously, and after a few awkward days she actually found herself looking forward to rounds with him. The conversations during patrols were the best she'd ever had with anyone - she realized he really _was_ smart and had a lot of clever ideas. But most of all she discovered she could talk to him about anything and he'd understand.

Lily did not know when she started falling for James Potter, but one day she realized she wanted him to ask her out again. But he did not. He did not even so much as hint at it. Lily hadn't been sure whether he still liked her or not, but after what she called the 'mirror incident' yesterday, she would have sworn he did. Apparently, she had been wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The 'mirror incident'. Earlier that evening, before Lily's and James' rounds started, Lily had run into the Marauders. The excited and eager look on their faces had made her suspicious, and she was just about to ask who they'd pranked this time, when Sirius grabbed her arm and pulled her along, rambling on about some mirror he'd found and wanted to show them all.

After a few minutes, he shoved them into a large room that had nothing in it but a big, ancient-looking mirror.

Remus sighed. "Now what's the joke, Padfoot? You didn't really bring us in here for a dusty old mirror, right?"

Sirius looked offended. "Just place yourself right in front of it, you'll see."

"See what?"

"My family" Sirius said with an almost dreamy smile, "but a muggle-loving, kind, all together decent version of my family, where my mother did actually congratulate me for making it into Gryffindor!"

Remus looked doubtful but stepped in front of the mirror. He stood there for several seconds, but apparently nothing happened because he said "yeah, right" and was about to turn away again when he suddenly gasped. "But – that's me! I'm looking at the full moon and I'm not transforming! I'm no werewolf anymore!"

Sirius looked like he'd received a Bludger to the head, but Remus already motioned for Peter to come over.

"Come on Wormtail, you try."

Peter hesitantly moved over to the indicated spot, but his face lightened up immediately.

"Whoa, look at me! I'm Head Boy, I've won the House Cup and I'm Quidditch Captain, too! Everyone's cheering, they're congratulating me –"

"Yes, yes, that's all very fine Wormtail" Sirius said, obviously having recovered from his shock and shoving Peter out of the way. "But now let Evans have a try."

Lily gulped. What did this mirror do? She had a vague idea, which made her nervousness grow even more. She took a deep breath and stepped in front of it.

She saw her sister coming towards her mirror-self and already flinched in anticipation of the cruel words that would surely come. She gasped when Petunia did not yell at her, but embraced her instead, wearing a big smile. Then she saw the rest of her family appear, even Severus, radiating with happiness, not gloomy and devious like his usual self. He even gave her a quick hug, which made the real Lily smile. Mirror-Lily, however, seemed to think someone was still missing, for she turned around expectantly – and sure enough, there he was, walking down the aisle of Lily's assembled family. Potter. Something inside her longed for her to stay there, watching the scene unfold, taking in every moment – but her mind told her that she'd rather not know what would happen once Potter reached mirror-Lily and so, with great effort, she turned away.

"So?" Sirius asked. Lily felt all of the Marauders' eyes on her.

"Er – I made up with my sister and found my family reunited" she said quickly.

James gave her an understanding smile. She had told him about Petunia.

"Well Prongs, I guess it's your turn" Remus said.

James looked a little awkward, but stepped in front of the mirror nonetheless. After a couple of seconds, his face adopted an adoring, dreamy expression, and it was only when Sirius pulled him away after a minute or so that he came out of his reverie.

"Well?" Sirius asked, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Er-" James' face became as red as a tomato. "I just saw – it was just me and this girl" He threw Lily a quick side glance.

Sirius grinned even wider. "Care to elaborate?"

"Oh, shut up Padfoot. What's this mirror doing anyway?" James asked, obviously in desperate need for a subject change.

Remus took pity in him. "I guess it shows what you want."

"It shows your heart's desire."

All four boys whirled around, looking at Lily. She blushed a little. "If you read the inscription backwards, it says "_I show not your face but your heart's desire_"

"I always knew that girl was smart!" Sirius exclaimed, causing Lily to smack him on the arm playfully.

"Yeah you're right" Remus said. "And I have an inkling that it's not wise to look at this mirror for too long. Let's get out of here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily had been sure that the girl James had seen in the mirror had been her. She pondered the whole situation over in her mind and decided to take control of things that night.

Well, that had gone wrong. Right now, she was anything but in control, and James obviously dreamed about another girl. Great. It did seam ironic that after years and years of unsuccessful attempts of winning her over, she had finally fallen for him, only to find that he had moved on.

When Lily entered the Great Hall, she scanned the Gryffindor table for her friends, Anne Martins and Claire Trydon. She soon spotted Claire's blond curls and Anne's straight brown hair – and her heart sank. They were sitting with the Marauders. Before she could think of anything else to do, Anne had already motioned her over. Whatever, Lily thought, plucking up her Gryffindor courage, might as well face him sooner than later.

"Morning" Lily mumbled as she plumped down next to Claire. Then she noticed the big grin on her friend's face.

"What?" She asked, but Claire only grinned.

Anne answered for her. "She just got asked out by Thomas Bell." She was rolling her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Bell?" Sirius asked from the other side of the table "that Hufflepuff Prefect? He doesn't even play Quidditch, does he?"

"So what?" Claire asked.

"So you're the best keeper Hogwarts has seen in ages! You're crazy about Quidditch! How can you date someone who doesn't even know the basic rules?"

Claire laughed. "Why, tell me Sirius, I didn't know all the girls you made out with were on some house's Quidditch team. They seem to have increased the number of their reserve players quite a lot."

Anne and Lily grinned and Peter, Remus and James snickered into their porridge.

"Pff" Sirius said "you just don't know what's good for you."

"And what is? You?" Claire retorted, eyeing him doubtfully. This led to another round of snickers from the boys. Sirius glared at them, then wiggled his eye brows at Claire and said in a ridiculously seductive voice "Sure, baby." Claire just rolled her eyes, but Sirius winked at her and then grabbed Peter to go pull some prank before classes.

Claire mumbled something about wanting to see Thomas before heading of to class. "Seriously" Anne interjected "you only just saw him five minutes ago". But she was distracted when Remus suggested a quick game of wizard chess before Transfiguration. Before Lily could do so much as blink, they were gone – those two really were crazy for this game.

It was only when Lily turned back to the table that she noticed this left her alone with James. He looked at her with a caring expression on his face that made Lily just want to melt away – no. She must resist the Potter charm. 'He is not interested in you anymore'. She must go into defensive mode. 'He is not interested in you anymore.'

"Listen, Lily" Potter suddenly said in a tone so gently that – no. Must resist the Potter charm.

"Lily, are you listening to me?"

"Wha – oh, yeah"

"Well, about last night" James began, obviously uncomfortable with what he was about to say.

"Don't bother Potter, it's fine" Lily snapped and, for the second time in a few hours, stormed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

That day, Lily avoided James during classes and every time he tried to talk to her she blocked him off completely. During lunch she found herself once more sitting across from James, and could not help admiring his hazel eyes and ruffled hair and altogether handsome features…

"Lily, did you want something?" James asked kindly.

"No" she answered briskly, and was the first to leave the table. She felt Anne's and Claire's worried eyes on her but did not want to talk to them right now. Right now, she only wanted to get away from an all too loveable Potter.

She was incredulously early for Charms and stood alone waiting outside the classroom, when Robert Cudgey, seventh-year Ravenclaw, Seeker and Captain of their Quidditch team, walked up to her. He was one of the Ravenclaw Prefects, and Lily had gotten to know him during patrols.

"Hey Lily, is everything alright? You look upset." He looked at her, concern showing in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" she waved off "just a little stressed out."

"It's not that git Potter bothering you again, is it?"

"No…" Lily trailed off.

"I don't know who he takes himself for, treating you like that. You don't deserve that Lily, you deserve someone who really takes care of you and protects you."

Lily blushed, but before she could say anything, Robert asked over her shoulder "Doesn't she, Potter?"

Lily whirled around. Sure enough, there was James, and the rest of the Marauders, along with Anne and Claire, who all seemed surprised by the scene in front of them.

James slightly raised his eyebrows at Robert. "I think Lily has been made Head Girl because she is a very talented witch who is perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

Lily's heart swelled at his words and she was about to give him a huge smile when she remembered she was supposed to fight off his charm.

Suddenly an idea struck her and she turned back to Robert, giving _him_ the huge smile instead. "Thanks so much for your concern Robert that was really sweet." And she gave him a tight hug.

Robert seemed quite surprised by the turn of events, but he caught himself quickly and took advantage of the situation. "So, Lily" he smiled at her "how about I take you to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

"I'd love that." Lily gave him another huge smile before disappearing into the classroom.

She had barely sat down at her usual spot when what seemed like two furious Erinyes came charging at her. It took Lily a moment to realize it was her friends.

"What the _hell_ was that about?" Claire shot at her.

"I never knew Lily Evans of all people could act this sweetly-false around innocent persons" Anne looked as if she was about to throw up.

"Ok, ok, let's all calm down, shall we?" Lily sighed exasperated.

At that moment Flitwick came walking into the room and the girls had to continue their conversation in whispers.

"Seriously Lily" Claire hissed "since when are you interested in guys who tell you you need to be protected?"

"Well, you know" Lily said defensively "it is sort of caring really…"

Claire stared at her. "Excuse me? Weren't you the one who held a lecture about feminism to the entire common room back in fourth year?"

"Well yeah, but –"

"Is this about James?" Anne suddenly interjected.

"What? No!" Lily denied a little too quickly.

"Ah" Claire said "now we're getting closer." Lily glared at her.

"What happened between yesterday at dinner and today that has made you so mad at him?" Anne asked sympathetically.

"Nothing happened. It's Potter. He's known to be getting on my nerves."

"Oh come on Lily, please don't tell me you think we're that stupid. It's obvious you like him" Anne rolled her eyes.

Lily scowled. Then, addressing her pile of books on the table she mumbled "I asked him out and he said no."

"You did _what_?" Anne breathed.

"He said _no_?" Claire hissed incredulously.

"Well yeah" Lily shrugged and started telling them about yesterday's events, from the point that Sirius had dragged them into the mirror-room until her running off after James' rejection.

"But he didn't say no" was Claire's first comment.

"But that's what he meant" Lily muttered.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that" Anne said, glancing over to the Marauders, where Sirius tried to cheer up an apparently moody James.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The following days passed similarly, with Lily trying to ignore James and Anne and Claire telling her to just talk to him, which she rejected every single time. She was Lily Evans, after all – she did have her pride.

Then, on Friday night, she had to do rounds with James again. They had walked in awkward silence for half an hour or so, when he suddenly spoke up.

"Lily, what's wrong?"

"Nothing", she retorted briskly, not meeting his eyes.

She yelped as James grabbed her arms and whirled her around, pressing her against the wall with his hands on her wrists.

"Don't bullshit me Lily! What's wrong? I thought we were friends, and all of a sudden you don't talk to me anymore? I don't get it!"

Lily watched him in his anger, and couldn't help but think how he was still so cute , and handsome, and how his eyes were the most beautiful she had ever seen, they were so close now… No. she could not let this happen.

"Just leave me alone Potter! Do me a favour and get lost!"

James was so shocked by her words that he let go of her wrists. Lily slipped past him and ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was their trip to Hogsmeade and Lily's date with Robert. He tried several times to strike up a decent conversation and Lily could tell that he really tried to be sweet and all, but she wasn't much in the mood and it annoyed her how he seemed to treat her like his damsel in distress.

Robert took her into a little tea shop that had only opened a couple of weeks ago. The moment she stepped over the threshold, Lily thought she might want to vomit. Everything was decorated in purple and pink, there was heart-shaped confetti trickling from the ceiling and the shop was full of couples at small tables, holding hands, starring deeply into each other's eyes or else getting a little more involved with each other.

Robert must have seen her face, for he looked at her worriedly. "Everything alright, dear?"

"Yeah, just … admiring the surroundings."

He did not seem to catch the irony in her voice and just smiled at her.

Once they'd been served their tea, Robert started talking about Quidditch and how he was such an amazing flyer. Lily started to get immensely bored, and all of a sudden she asked: "Can you do the Wronski Feint?"

"Oh, the Wronski Feint… well, you see, people who don't play Quidditch often underestimate this move. I don't know whether there's anyone on the Hogwarts Quidditch teams who can do it…"

"I can" Lily stated simply.

"Er – you're sure?" Robert asked stupidly. "I thought you didn't play Quidditch?"

"I don't play on the team" Lily explained. "But I tried out in third year, and at the end they all stared at me and I just thought 'I didn't do _that_ bad after all' and that was when Jane Wood, who was Quidditch captain at the time, picked me up and spun me through the air, babbling on about how none of the other seekers had ever managed a Wronski Feint so nearly perfect and how I must be the best seeker Hogwarts had seen in decades … in the end I did not join the team, though."

"Why?" Robert asked her, his mouth hanging open.

"There was this sixth-year, who had tried to get on the team for ages, and she was really good and I knew how much it meant to her … besides, Potter played, too."

This wasn't the entire truth, but she did not feel like spilling her heart out to Robert. She had told Potter, though, during one of their patrols, when he asked her why the hell she had decided against playing Quidditch:

"_You see, when I went to Diagon Ally with my parents I was so excited about everything, it was a whole new world, but what fascinated me most where the brooms.__ My parents noticed how I stared at them in awe and bought me one. When I tried it out at home, it was utter bliss, the best I'd ever felt and it all seemed so natural. Petunia was all excited about it too and cheered me on, and when I came back down I handed the broom to her. She looked so happy she could try as well – but the broom wouldn't work for her. We tried everything, but in her hands, it acted just like any ordinary broom. _

_In the end it dawned on me that this must be because she was no witch. When I told her she said that anyway, she was happy she was no freak like me… that was when we started to fall apart – because of a stupid broom." At this point, Lily had fought back tears and James had taken her hand in silent comfort._

When Robert and Lily left the tea shop, it was raining and freezing cold, and there was hardly a soul out in the streets. They were just making their way down some deserted lane, when red sparks shot into the air from different corners of the village.

"Red sparks!" Lily shouted "Death Eaters have entered Hogsmeade!"

And, indeed, she had hardly finished her sentence when three hooded figures appeared some way down the street.

"Run!" Robert yelled, dragging her along, and she ran like she'd never run before, slipping over wet cobble stones and all the time throwing glances over her shoulder. And that's when she saw her. A little girl, maybe thirteen years old, running up the street behind them. But she was too slow, and the Death Eaters quickly gained on her, their curses missing her by inches.

"Robert, she won't make it!" Lily shrieked.

Robert grabbed her hand even firmer. "Lily, she'll hide somewhere! Those are Death Eaters, there's nothing we can do!"

Lily didn't say anything else. She wound her hand out of Robert's grip and turned around, running towards the little girl.

The girl stumbled and fell the very moment Lily cast a shield spell between her and the advancing Death Eaters. She took the girl's hand and pulled her up, when she felt her shield shatter from the force of the Death Eaters' combined spells. Lily quickly pushed the girl behind her and blocked the Cruciatus Curse one of the hooded figures shot at her.

Lily was an excellent dueler – she wanted to become an Auror, after all – but battling three Death Eaters at once while trying to shield a little girl wasn't the easiest of tasks. This was an uneven fight, and sure enough, she'd just dodged a Stupefy, when she was too slow in blocking their next curse. She did manage to avert it, but the force of it made her wand fly out of her hand. Lily stood in shock, wandless in front of the Death Eaters, trying to shield the girl behind her back. One of the figures advanced on her. She could see him grinning under his mask. He raised his wand and Lily prepared herself for the pain-

"Cru-"

"Protego!" Someone shouted, and once more, a shield erupted between the two girls and the Death Eaters. Lily spun around. Many people were running towards them from different directions, and only some meters behind her stood James Potter, his wand raised.

The Death Eaters had surely noticed that the odds were now against them, for with three loud pops, they disapparated on the spot.

James walked over to Lily, handing her her wand. At the same time, Robert had come forth from behind some Christmas tree, a horrified expression on his face and looking as if he might be sick.

"So much for protecting her" James spat at him before he turned around and quickly strode away.

"James!" Lily called, but he did not turn. Lily made to follow him, when she heard a whimper behind her. The little girl sat in the snow, crying into her hands. Lily crouched down beside her.

"Hey, it's alright. They're gone. You're save now." She took her into her arms and the girl quietly sobbed into her shoulder.

A lot of people arrived then, talking and shouting loudly at each other, creating complete chaos. Someone pulled Lily up along with the girl and shoved them into the Three Broomsticks and to a table in the back. When Lily looked up, she saw a very concerned Professor McGonagall. So McGonagall had been in Hogsmeade?

"Miss Evans, Miss Jones, are you alright?"

Lily nodded, the little girl beside her sobbing even harder.

"Oh my God, Lily, are you okay?" Claire and Anne came storming into the pub, followed by three of the Marauders. James was nowhere to be seen.

Anne pulled Lily into a tight hug and Claire put an arm around her shoulder. Remus smiled at the still sobbing girl, offering her a bar of chocolate. "Here, take this. It really helps."

McGonagall looked at them. "I'm sorry, but you will have to tell me exactly what happened."

So Lily told her how she'd seen the red sparks, how they'd run, how she'd turned back to help the girl, how Potter had appeared and saved them.

When she had ended, McGonagall couldn't hide her emotion. "Miss Evans, I must say I am proud to have you in my house. Professor Dumbledore certainly could not have made a better choice for Head Girl. Nor, though I never thought I'd find myself saying that, for Head Boy."

Lily blushed. "Thank you, Professor."

With that, McGonagall cleared her throat and stood up. "I need to see Professor Dumbledore immediately. I would like to ask you" – she looked at the girls and the Marauders – "to take Miss Jones to the Hospital Wing."

And with that, she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the little group of seven years left the pub, Marry, as the little girl had told them her name was, in their middle, Robert came up to Lily.

"Lily-"

"Robert, I'm sorry, but I'm in a bit of a hurry. I don't believe we fit together all that well. Thanks a lot for this date, but I think we should leave it at that. I'm sorry." And she turned and followed the others back up to the castle.

"Wow, that was more like the Lily I know." Claire winked at her.

"Where has James gone off to?" Peter asked suddenly.

"Ah, you know Wormtail, he hasn't been in a very good mood today." Remus answered vaguely.

"No, not since last night in fact" Sirius added coldly, throwing Lily a pointed look. She ignored him. She knew she had to talk to James, she didn't need to start a fight with Black over that.

When they arrived in the Entrance Hall, Lily turned to face the others. "Can you guys get Mary up to the Hospital Wing, I need to find – someone."

Sirius was about to say something, but Remus cut him short, smiling knowingly. "Yeah sure Lily, no problem."

When they left, Anne whispered into Lily's ear: "Don't you dare come back to the Dormitory before you haven't found him." Then she grinned at her and followed the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily searched the Gryffindor common room, the Great Hall, empty classrooms, the Heads' common room, the kitchens, even the Quidditch Pitch, but she did not find James. She just made her way back from the library (she hadn't really expected to find him there, to be honest), at a loss for where else to look for him, when she pushed aside a tapestry hiding the entrance to a secret passageway – and ran directly into James and Jessica Simmers, a sixth year Hufflepuff, one of Hogwarts' top gossip girls, who, by the looks of it, was about to make out with James.

All thoughts of apologies were forgotten and Lily's fiery temper got the better of her. Did James really prefer a brainless peroxide blonde over her? Well, she certainly would not let them get away with this.

"Simmers, that's 20 points from Hufflepuff for making out in public. I'd take points from you Potter, but unfortunately you're Head Boy, so you'll just have to go with the shame" she spat at them.

Jessica needed one look at Lily to see that she was about to explode. She quickly squeezed past her and disappeared around the corner.

"Well, Potter, care to give an explanation?" Lily demanded scornfully.

"What the hell Evans? It's none of your business what I'm doing, or with whom, for that matter. You told me to stay away from you, remember?" he yelled at her.

At this, Lily felt a pang of guilt in her stomach, but it was quickly drowned by her anger.

"It so happens that you are Head Boy Potter and you're supposed to set an example. Instead, you decide to make out with some random, and let me add, completely shallow, girl –"

"Lily, are you jealous?" James asked incredulously.

"No, I'm not Potter!" She screeched. She felt close to tears now.

"Yes, you are" he said, smirking.

This was too much. Lily couldn't help it, she just started to cry. All her anger had flown off leaving only misery, and the tears fell thick and fast.

"Lily!" James exclaimed, shocked, he had never seen her so weak. Instinctively, he pulled her into his arms.

"Yes, I am jealous of her" Lily blurted out. "I'm sorry James. I'm sorry for treating you the way I did, it was terrible of me, I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm sorry for everything, you acted like the perfect friend and I was such a bitch."

"Shh, Lily" James whispered, stroking her hair.

"And yes, I do like you, I admit it, after all those years, and now you-"

"Shh Lily" James repeated. "It's alright."

Then he held her away from him, a smile playing on his lips. "But if you like me, why did you go out with that prat Cudgey?"

Lily groaned and buried her face in James' chest. "That was to make you jealous" she mumbled.

At this, James started laughing really hard – which made Lily's fury come back. She yanked out of his arms, yelling at him: "Don't laugh at me Potter! I always knew you were an insensitive git, but this –"

"Lily" James spun her around, so that she was pressed against the wall. She glared at him defiantly, but he held her gaze. "Lily, I was laughing because it seems so utterly absurd that you were trying to make me jealous when I'm already jealous of every guy that you only so much as look at."

Lily stared at him. Wait, what? "But then why didn't you want to go out with me?"

James looked at her guiltily and nervously ran a hand through his hair. "I thought that you had guessed that you were the girl in the mirror and figured you felt sort of sorry for me – you are always so kind to everyone, caring more about their happiness than your own, and so I thought you only wanted to go out with me because you felt pity for me. And as much as I wanted to go out with you, I felt I shouldn't take advantage of the situation if you only acted out of kindness."

"Oh James, you stupid noble git!"

And with that, she crashed her lips down on his. He responded enthusiastically, moving his lips against hers in an expert fashion. It was bliss, it was wonderful, it felt like flying, only so much better. James pressed against her, one hand on her waist, one in her hair, leaving no space between them and Lily moaned into his mouth, pulling him even closer, hands in his hair, his lovely ruffled hair that she could not possibly ever have thought to be annoying…

James gently broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. Their eyes locked.

"I love you" Lily mumbled.

"Finally" James smirked. "I knew you'd see reason in the end."


End file.
